communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
Justas Paleckis
Paleckis Justas January 22 ,1899 Telsiai 1980 01 26 Vilnius,Soviet activist of Lithuania. Journalist,writer. S.Noreikien and J.V.Paleckis father.By mid-1926 he was living in Riga, working as a printer, teaching, collaborating with the liberal and leftist press. 1924–26 ☀Chairman of the Latvian Lithuanian Society Ruth. After moving to Kaunas, he became closer to the members of the Lithuanian Peasant People's Union and the Lithuanian Youth Union. In 1926, following the victory of the People's and Social Democrats in the 3rd Seimas election, as a member of the People's Party, appointed Director of the ELTA, after a coup d'état of 17 December 1926, he was dismissed. He was actively involved in the activities of the Lithuanian Youth Union in opposition to A. Smetona regime and nationalists. 1925–29 edited and edited New Word magazine , 1933-36 - Word of Time, editor of the Word of Time 1936-37, collaborated in various newspapers. After the visit, the USSR (1933) contributed to the activities of anti-state organizations, and from the autumn of 1939 promoted the idea of the so-called People's Republic of Lithuania. On October 11, 1939, during the official celebrations of the restoration of Vilnius and the Vilnius region, Paleckis publicly demanded that President Smetona resign. Sent to Dimitrav's forced labor camp, later deported to Latvia. 1434-1 Just Paleckis June 6, 1940 After the USSR occupation of Lithuania, J. Paleckis became the USSR and Lithuanian Communist Party (LCP) management policy executive. Appointed Prime Minister June 17, 1940 illegally formed the so-called People's Government Until 06 18 she was Prime Minister and served as President. It failed to objectively assess the political situation, and naively believed in the propaganda assurances given by the USSR leaders that Lithuania's independence would not be encroached upon. J. Paleckis obediently executed V. Dekanozov, Special Representative of the USSR Government to Lithuania and the LCP leadership, signed illegal acts to deal with Lithuanian state officials and officials, and on 21 July 1940 signed the so-called Act of Lithuania's Accession to the USSR. 08 08 1940 headed the Lithuanian People 's Parliament (People' s Parliament) ) To the Authorized Commission, which submitted to the USSR Supreme Council (AT) a resolution of the People's Seimas on the acceptance of the LSSR into the Soviet Union. Since 16 August 1940 he belonged to the LCP. During the Soviet occupation period in Lithuania, Paleckis appeared as a communist liberal: often disagreed with the old communists, more sensitive than others to the Russification of Lithuania, primitive internationalism depression, persecution of the intelligentsia and the infidels. He was tolerant of national culture and opposed the accelerated forced collectivization . He defended some intellectuals from repression and took care that the deportees would be returned to Lithuania, so A. SnieckusJ. Pleckis was repeatedly accused of nationalism, patriotism of the Lithuanian nation, patriots, opposition to the Soviet occupation regime, and non-Marxist interpretation of Lithuania's past; he was distrustful. In the years of political warming, after the death of J. Stalin (1953), the ambivalence of J. Paleckis' views emerged: he tried to defend Lithuania's interests and tried to show that he was loyal to Soviet ideology (Marxism-Leninism). ), They do not see Lithuania 's future without the patronage of Russia and the USSR. 1940-67 Supreme Soviets of the LSSR Chairman of the Presidium (1941-66 and Deputy Chairman of the USSR AT), 1966-70 Chairman of the USSR Nationality Council. 1940-66 Member of the LCP Central Committee and Committee Bureau, 1952-71 Candidate for CPSU Central Committee Members, 1940-67 and 1975-80 LSSR AT, 1941-74 USSR AT Deputy. He has written 20 books on politics, travel impressions and memoir, six collections of poetry, and translated fiction. Visuotine Lietuviu enciklopedija(General Lithuanian Enciklopedia). Category:Communism Category:Lithuania Category:Anti-fascism Category:Anti-capitalism Category:Anti-imperialism Category:Anti-Nazism Category:Marxism